moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
First Officer Ooze
First Officer Ooze the Zoshling is an ultra-rare "Moshling" in the Zoshlings set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Ooze is second in command out of their crew and the gloop they generate is extremely helpful as it can make anything grow aside other useful abilities. Ooze is Captain Squirk's first officer and was captured by Frau Now BrownKau to drain them of their Cosmic Gloop, a powerful substance only they can produce, whose ability is to make things grow to unnaturally huge proportions. It is uncertain what C.L.O.N.C. planned/plans to do with it. Aside season 2 missions, Ooze also appears in Lost in Hong Bong, where they provide you with some of their Cosmic Gloop to help Captain Buck, the Cloudy Cloth Clipper and the crew (though not shown) to regain their original size. Biography Second in command aboard the Rhapsody 2, First Officer Ooze is always in demand thanks to all the cosmic gloop he generates. Tamara Tesla tells me that besides oiling all kinds of alien contraptions, this icky stuff has magical auto-tuning properties - a teaspoon a day and you'll be singing like Missy Kix (not that I know much about her!) in no time. It even makes things grow, so I might just get some for my beard and Moshling seeds! Habitat From the Planet Symphonia. Traits Personality Gooey, studious, humourous. Likes Gardening and shelling peas. Dislikes Salt and slug pellets. Character Encyclopedia Main First Officer Ooze is second-in-command aboard the Rhapsody 2, This shell-clad Zoshling has a very special talent - secreting lots of Cosmic Gloop, which the alien critters use to lubricate all kinds of cosmic contraptions. The gloopendous Gloop can also make anything grow monstrously fast, so Moshis need to be careful not to get it on their hair-don'ts Stellar singing Want to warble like fangtastic Moshling singing sensation Zack Binspin? Then you need to make friends with First Officer Ooze and get hold of some of his icky sticky Gloop. A daily teaspoon of this slime will lubricate your tonsils and auto-tune your vocal cords. Alien abduction Creepy C.L.O.N.C. agents were desperate to get their dirty paws on some cosmic Gloop. They Zoshi-napped Officer Ooze, and placed him in a test tube to squeeze the gungy gooey stuff out of him. Data File Habitat: Swooniverse Job: First Officer of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling crew: Captain Squirk, Splutnik, Dr C Fingz Notes *Googly eyes on stalks *Ooze keeps his shell on at all times. *Squishy body made of weird alien gunk Moshipedia Always in demand thanks to the Cosmic Gloop he generates, First Officer Ooze is second in command aboard the Rhapsody 2. But what's with the Gloop? Well, besides lubricating all kinds of Zoshi contraptions, this icky stuff has magical auto-tuning properties – a teaspoon a day and you'll be singing like Missy Kix in no time. Official Annual 2014 }} Moshling Rescue! First Officer Ooze is one of the few characters in Moshling Rescue! having been given a biography on Pinterest but does not actually appears in the game. They also do not appear in an alternative outfit. With the rest of the Zoshlings, they were last in line to be added to a level, but after Dr. C. Fingz and Splutnik, the game went on to "Golden" Moshlings with the Birdies set. Gallery Ooze2.png Ooze15.png Ooze3.png Ooze1.png Ooze13.png Ooze12.png Ooze11.png Ooze9.png Ooze7.png Ooze KO.png Zoshling Portrait Ooze.png|Zoshling Posters Zoshling Statue Ooze.png|Zoshling Statue Ooze Merch TC First Officer Ooze series 3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers First Officer Ooze figure normal.jpg|Series 5 Figures First Officer Ooze figure gold.jpg Collector card s5 first officer ooze.png Countdown card s5 first officer ooze.png Music Island Missions MIM CSB p40.png MIM CSB p42.png MIM CSB p102.png MIM MOTS p4.png MIM MOTS p83.png MIM MOTS p87.png MIM MOTS p99.png MIM MOTS p103.png MIM MOTS p105.png MIM CC p49.png MIM CC p51.png MIM CC p54.png MIM CC p64.png MIM CC p71.png MIM CC p76.png MIM CC p78.png MIM CC p82.png MIM CC p83.png MIM CC p84.png MIM CC p87.png MIM CC p95.png Fiction Magazine issue 15 p42.png|Issue 19 Magazine issue 15 p43.png Magazine issue 17 p15.png|Issue 17 Magazine issue 21 p32.png|Issue 21 Magazine issue 17 p22.png|Issue 17 Magazine issue 17 p23.png Magazine issue 21 p50.png|Issue 21 Zoshlings Comic1.png|Official Annual 2015 Zoshlings Comic2.png KathGrimshaw moshlings.png|Moshling Ultimate Collector's Guide Category:Zoshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Moshlings